After Worlds
by poppetrussell
Summary: After Rio, Sasha starts breaking down, and slowly a love greater than time unfolds...
1. And they danced anyway

a/n I don't own Make It Or Break It, or any of the songs mentioned in here

He watched as his dreams came crashing to a halt. Payson Keeler was in the arms of an idiot. He supposed it was a long time coming. She was going to be eighteen soon, he knew that it was unreasonable to expect her to follow the no dating rule when no one else did. And Max Spencer was just enough of an "artist soul" that Sasha knew the child could spill out just enough pretty words to make Payson believe whatever he wanted her to. It's just that, after she kissed him, he allowed himself to hope, and in one moment he felt his hope crashing down around him. There was no way he could have known he was waiting for her...until he saw his love in the arms of another man.

For once he had a use for fear. His fear had caused him to push her away when she kissed him. He wasn't afraid of the world, just afraid that she wouldn't love him back, but after he pushed her away, everyone assumed it was because he didn't care. It was, really the safest assumption, she was still, legally, jailbait and more than that- because he still really didn't care about how he got hurt, but you see, she had a dream, and he wouldn't allow anything to come in between that.

Sasha made his way to the hotel bar, knowing that it was a little pathetic to start drinking scotch less than an hour after his girls won at worlds, but really at this point, it was scotch or a fight, and fights brought questions. Of course, he didn't really care if people asked questions. Drinks just looked more like celebration than punching an already injured guy in the middle of the press. Sasha felt the burn down his throat, and got another. He could handle his alcohol, but tonight he had no intention of doing so. He wasn't worried about finding someone else- there really hadn't been anyone else for a long time. He had tried with Summer Van Horne, but even then he used the excuses of respecting her values as the cover for what was really going on. He was hiding from pint-sized Payson Keeler.

"_You're the new classic.. You're the new P.Y.T... Stands for paid, young, taking on the world from the driver seat…" _Shit. "Yes Payson. Yeah, I finally figured out how to do individual ringtones. You caught me, I had Lauren show me. Well if it makes it easier to avoid calls from Ellen Beals then it's worth it. Sasha started laughing when he said, "Don't ask me any questions, and I'll tell you no lies." After pausing for a minute he said, "Yes her ringtone IS Hammer Smashed Face... How did you guess? So, Keeler, what can I help you with?" Sasha listened as she started talking crazy, not even really making sense, and certainly not making a coherent sentence... "Payson stop. You have two days before we fly out of here, and you can do what you like as long as it is okay with your parents and as long as you do not exert yourself until you get cleared by your doctors on Monday, and you stay out of Spencer's bed..."

Sasha wasn't surprised that she hung up on him after a few choice words... Maybe this wasn't the place to get hammered, and that was all he wanted in the world, but he was definitely in plain sight and when Payson left the building, she would easily see him here and he didn't want to answer any questions right now. Where was the airstream when you needed it? Well, for whatever it mattered, the airstream was in Boulder, and he was in Rio, so with that he paid his tab and set out to find a local café that served liquor and fresh air.

How Payson got her parents to agree to letting her stay the extra two days she would never know. It must have something to do with the endorsement money, she supposed. So for the first time in her life, she was free, she had a boyfriend, and she had successfully completed a milestone in her life, all at the same time, and Payson Keeler set out on her own to marvel in the freedom of finding herself. _Of course, there's a reason why I'm not with said boyfriend now. And what was with Sasha's comment about staying out of Max's bed? Why would I ever sleep with Max? I'm an Olympic hopeful, not an Emily. And why should Sasha even care? How is it any of his business who and what I do outside of making sure I can still perform to his standards. I've put my life on hold for this sport, and I wouldn't change that now, but why can't I start dating. It's not like I'm going to have sex yet. I'm not ready for that, but a date would be nice… I should call Max and spend time with him. He came all this way..._

It had been coming for a long time, between losing Marty, gaining Sasha, being a sounding board for her friends' sex lives, alcohol lives, pregnancy,( which she still couldn't get over Emily giving up her dreams), and the worst ones of all, thinking her dreams were over after her fall from the bars at nationals and then knowing her dreams were over when Sasha pushed her away. She was coming into her own, and she almost reveled in the fact that she was growing as a person. She was no longer _afraid_ of red lipstick, as Lauren had teased the other day, and she was no longer solely focused on gymnastics- of course, she was still driven and determined, but she finally knew she could be a whole person and a gymnast. The balance brought to her life from the pairing of artistic and power in her recovery had made her life come into balance as well, and for the moment, as she walked down the Rua Itupui, near the Parada de Lucas, looking for a café, she felt a peace come over her.

_He's never going to love me, but at least he will be with me through the Olympics. His will be the first to wrap around me, and that will just have to be enough._

Later when she had been walking for a little over two hours, she saw a café that looked appealing, and as she was walking up she recognized the back of the belligerent drunk man sitting on the patio, obviously drowning something. Payson stopped walking and flipped out her cell phone... she wondered, I wonder what my ringtone is… hmmm...

"_You're the new classic.. You're the new P.Y.T... Stands for paid, young, taking on the world from the driver seat…" _"What's wrong?" Sasha was worried, genuinely worried, but too drunk to really understand how his words had come out. She rarely called his cell, and two calls in just as many hours had him worried, he heard her loud and clearly says "Turn around" and it was then that he saw her, walking, without her crutch, just turning off her phone.

"Sasha Belov, you are, as you would like to say, pissed, and it's only 3 in the afternoon. I can smell you from here."

Sasha sighed. Of course Payson would find him when he's drowning his sorrows over her. Wouldn't it just figure…"I don't see how that's any of your business Payson, and I don't see why you're here, without your crutches no less, and not off with the rest of the girls and doing your boyfriend like they are doing with theirs..." Sasha stood up to leave, swaying a little in the process, and fell into Payson.

"You have absolutely NO RIGHT to dictate to me who and when I should be sleeping with anyone Sasha Belov, and what are you doing drunk at 3 in the afternoon? Sit. Down." Sasha had never seen Payson so determined, and that was saying something. The pint sized firecracker had learned to out stubborn Sasha a long time ago, and they both knew it.

Payson sighed. "What is going on Sasha? Obviously you are upset about something. How many have you had?" Sasha didn't want to answer, because he knew where this conversation could go, and he couldn't risk that... for her sake. "I've only had three." As soon as he said it, Sasha knew he had made a mistake. "Sasha you drink three scotches like I drink ice water... Now do you want to try again without lying to me?" "I lost count at 15."

"Belov Alexandru Boris, You had FIFTEEN drinks? What in the hell is going on here?" As soon as she said it she saw what she had been too upset to see before. Sasha's eyes were red rimmed and slightly dazed looking, and his back, with his normally fantastic posture, was hunched over. She pleaded "Sasha, I'm sorry I yelled, it's just, talk to me… please."

Sasha felt the anger well up in him, "What are you my mother? And how did you know that's how my name is said in Romanian?" Payson took a deep breath, as though to calm herself down, and said, "Sasha we both know that is not the point, so start talking." _How am I supposed to tell her that I love her and that I'm drinking away the love of my life. I promised myself after that kiss that I wouldn't do this. I won't destroy her. _Unfortunately, Sasha couldn't lie to her either. "Payson, I can't discuss this with you and I wish you wouldn't press it, but I know you will sit here all day, so instead why don't you order a drink, and just sit with me." Payson had been all geared up for a fighting match to get him to talk, but in that moment, she realized that just sitting with him was what she had wanted all afternoon. So they did. Sasha Belov and Payson Keeler sat in the café for hours. Shortly after the sun started going down, and Sasha had sobered up a bit, mostly from Payson shoving water down his throat for the past four hours, suddenly Payson recognized the song playing in the background, and she thought just maybe… "Sasha, will you dance with me?" "Yes."

"Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'cause I've seen the dark side too<br>When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<br>I'll stand by you…"

As they danced in the small café, Payson finally realized what was going on, and she started crying into his shoulder... "You're leaving again aren't you?" "Payson... I... I have to. I told you I would get you to Worlds, and it's done. I told you I wouldn't let you go it alone, but you have all of the support you need now, and it's time for me to bow out gracefully." "Sasha… You told me you would take ME to the Olympics. How can you leave me now when I need you most? What do you mean I have all the support I need now? I have the support I need because I have you…without you it's all meaningless" Payson says as she starts crying into him, almost hysterically. "You don't know what you are asking Payson." She held tighter to the collar of his coaches' jacket, breathing in his scent of sandalwood and citrus. "Yes, Sasha, I do know. I know that I will never make it to the Olympics without you, and you will never recover from the regret if someone else was the one with me if I did somehow miraculously make it."

Sasha took a deep breath as he said the words he had subconsciously known since the ballet, but had been too afraid to say…"Cine la dragoste cade, intai mintea I se scade- M-am indragostit de tine. Payson, Te iubesc*." He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in close. "Sasha, I have no idea what you just said, but I'll take it, as long as you don't leave…"

a/n2 PLEASE everyone, leave reviews.. This is my first attempt at writing fan fic and I'm so nervous...

I forsee this being a long one- unless noone is interested..

Special thanks to JCI- you're such an inspiration.. Thanks girl..

Romanian translations

Cine la dragoste cade, intai mintea I se scade- M-am indragostit de tine. Payson, Te iubesc- Love is without reason, and I fell in love with you. Payson, I love you.

Songs-

I'll stand by you by the pretenders

Hammer Smashed Face- Cannibal Corpse

New Classic- Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez


	2. Coach Belov

A/N- I don't own Make It or Break It or the characters, and this section is a very strong T… you have been warned.

Sasha took one more whiff of her scent; coconuts and orchid according to her shampoo bottle, but he didn't know that. All he knew was that when he smelled it, he felt like he was coming home. He felt the resolve pass over him. _I just have to wait. After the Olympics... then maybe… If I stay… I'll be the one that costs her all of her dreams. _"I have to go Payson. I don't want you. I don't want to coach you; I don't want to see you. You aren't good enough." He knew he had to, although it killed him to say such a blatant lie to her face, but he knew without it she would never go.

And with those four words, Payson's heart came crashing down. She pulled out of Sasha's arms and started running back to the tram station. By the time she had made it back to the hotel she was crying so hard she was shaking, and incoherent. It was in this state that she ran face first into Max Spencer.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're… Payson! Oh my god, what's wrong? I was just going to ask the front desk to leave a message for you. Where did you run off to?" Payson looked up at the man-child and said, "It's not important. Come with me… "Payson proceeded to lead Max back up to her hotel room. Payson Keeler was on a reckless train, her whole world crashing down around her, and she was going to drown her sorrows in the easiest way available. _Sasha wants me to stay out of Max's bed? Well I want Sasha in mine, so I guess we'll be even._ She knew her logic was flawed, even in her emotional state, but he had hurt her to the core, and she needed to hurt him back at that moment. Once they hit the door Payson started taking off her shirt. "Max, fill me…"

Max needed no further comment… He began kissing her with a fury, his inexperience crushing her as she sobbed internally. Their bodies pressed together and the evidence of Max's arousal pushing against her left thigh was borderline painful, he proceeded to pull off her bra, as she pulled up his shirt. They continued until Max was in nothing but his boxer briefs and Payson was in her white satin panties. As he began to pull out the condom, Payson saw Sasha in her mind and a sense of guilt washed over her. Payson had never felt so dirty in her life, her insides crushing down around her until she couldn't breathe. She pushed on Max's chest, meaning to push him away. She couldn't do this, and just as she was about to say so there was a pounding on her door.

"Payson let me in… Payson!" Oh Shit. It was Sasha. Max screamed out "The sign says do not disturb asshole, go away." All of the sudden she heard the slide of a room key and the unmistakable click of the lock unlocking and the door opening. Max flew off of Payson. "Spencer you have thirty seconds to get the hell out of here." Payson, unable to handle anymore, started sobbing and Max Spencer, seriously annoyed at being interrupted just stood up. "I think you need to leave Sasha. I was invited, you however were not, and Payson and I are a little busy."

The next thing Max knew he was on the floor of the hallway after having been forcibly removed by his neck and the back of his underwear. The door in front of him, holding his clothes was firmly shut.

"Payson…" Sasha couldn't believe his eyes, there she was crying scared, and all he could see was the most fragile creature, and he knew it was his fault that she was in this position... _Damn It, Belov, this is exactly why you have to leave…. You can't keep hurting her..._ Even as he was thinking it, he walked over, sat on the bed, and just let her cry into him.

It only felt like a few minutes, but when she looked up at the clock it said 01:42 am. She had cried inconsolably for several hours. She was still laying there in nothing but her underwear and the jacket he had put around her, which slid off of her just as she stood up from the bed and started screaming at him. "Sasha, what more do you want from me? You have made it perfectly clear that I'm not strong enough, that I'm not graceful enough, that I'm not a good enough gymnast, and that I crossed the line in kissing you, in hunting you down, in guilting you into coming back to the Rock, and you don't want me, so now that you aren't my coach, and aren't my friend, and aren't really anything anymore for me, what the hell are you doing here?"

Sasha couldn't take anymore; he had loved her for so long, long before she could even realize. It was junior nationals, watching from his big screen tv in Cambria, where he saw Payson Keeler take home the gold in the All-Around. When the reporter came on the screen to interview her, the lady compared Payson's determination to be the best to the great Sasha Belov, and the girl, no more than 11 said bluntly, "He is one of my heroes, but soon it will be the great Payson Keeler and Sasha who?". The reporter had laughed at that, and Sasha had too. That was the beginning of his following the career of Payson Keeler. God, she was fearless, powerful, and it was through the years of this that he became a Payson Keeler groupie. And then came the years of working together, more of partner than a coach and athlete. Payson was his match, in every sense of the word, and she was standing there with nothing but the most innocent of white panties, pure white, which stood out against the pale peach of her skin, a pure contradiction to rage he could see vibrating through her muscular frame.

Sasha took a deep breath, unable to feign disinterest any longer. "Payson I wasn't going to go because I don't want you; I have to leave because I do."

"Huh?"

_That certainly got the air out of her sails. _"Payson, I love you. I have, for a long time now, and I can't coach you anymore. I can't live through another fall, I can't live through another vault on one leg, I can't live through another brace, another shot of cortisone. I can't be objective when it comes to you anymore. And I can't be in a relationship with you either. You're a minor, you're vulnerable, and you quite frankly deserve better. A relationship with me would surround you with so much scandal your career that you've worked for so long to earn will be gone faster than Tonya Harding with a crowbar..."

"But Sasha, how am I supposed to make it without you? YOU were the one who rebuilt my confidence, you were the one, "Payson cried. "Shh, love, I know. I've KNOWN. My trailer is still at the Rock, and there is a gift waiting for you inside of it." And with that, Sasha kissed Payson, slowly, as though memorizing every inch of her, he ran his hands down her body, while his tongue teased, his teeth scraped her lips erotically, and she could taste the lingering hint of scotch. Finally he pushed her away… It's only a few months now, love. I'll find you. And in the meantime, my father will be there for you, so you know there's a Belov who loves you. You can trust him as you do me.

"Sasha, how did you know your father will agree to coach at the Rock?" Payson inquired

"Because he is already there, because he knows what a rare gem you girls are, and because he's the only one I trusted enough to not fall in love with you while I was gone. You really are quite special Payson Keeler. Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza*." And with that Sasha Belov walked out the door.

"Payson, wake up, we're home…"

Kim Keeler couldn't understand what was wrong, but she sensed it from the moment she picked up her daughter from the airport. She didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer she knew was coming, but she had to know, "Payson, Sasha didn't come back with you." It wasn't a question. It was her way of hoping her daughter would know she understood her pain. "No, and he's not coming back. I haven't seen him since yesterday." "Did he leave you another note?" Kim asked sarcastically, internally fuming that this guy had crushed her daughter. Again. "No, no note this time. He explained, and he's not coming back. I have to go to the Rock, can you drive me over please." "So you're not giving up on gymnastics?" "No, I'm not- and I have to go meet Coach Belov straight away." "But I thought you said…" "Mom, it's his dad, and please, just drop it. For me."

"Coach Belov?" Payson sounded all of five years old when she walked into the coach's office at the Rock. "Come in, fiica" The sound of the Romanian language causing her visible pain, Payson asked quietly, "What does that mean?" Dmitri Belov took pity on her for a moment… "It means my daughter. I know who you are Payson Keeler, and I know you love my son. We will work magic together, but do not ever forget that you are not just my gymnast, you are the mother of my future grandchildren, and so we must have that respect from the beginning." Payson just stood in shock. "Thank you. You will help me get to the Olympics?" "Payson Belova, I know you are, um.. I don't know the right word, but it means sad, but you must know he has plans for you, and that includes you realizing your dreams…" "Belova?" "Yes, that is how your name will be, because men are Belov and women are Belova." "You sound so sure… "At this Dimitri Belov, a bellowing type of man stood and yelled, "Young lady I would not have been spend thirteen hours on Aeroflot for no reason," and then quieter he continued, "they have small seats and the food is like boardcard."

*Romanian translation

-You are my breath, my world, my everything that matters

Okay guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I'm so nervous about this, so if you want more- Review.


	3. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match

A/N- I do not own Make It Or Break It or the characters, and I want to do another shameless plug for Not Just Yet, but Almost by JCI, which has very quickly replaced the Twilight Series as my go to reading. If you haven't read it- READ IT. And a very special thanks to all of you who have subscribed. You have no idea how much it means, I've been so giddy, and it's thanks to all of you... And remember to send reviews (good or bad) because reviews are like a hickey from Kenickie…

Payson took a deep breath as she stood outside of the silver airstream. She had been putting this off all day, knowing she couldn't just go in when anyone could see her. Thankfully Dmitri knew what was going on and asked her, in front of everyone, to stay late to diagram her changes to her beam routine. _It's now or never. _Payson stepped inside, and saw that this had been Sasha's plan all along. There was a journal, a stack of envelopes, and a phone, prepaid, along with a picture of the two of them taken the night of the Rocky awards… before everything had changed. She opened the first envelope…

_My love, _

_I know it feels like you aren't going to make it through. You have probably spent the entire day just trying to breathe… the way that you hold your breath until you're dizzy enough to let it out again. I always know that's when you need me most. I couldn't leave without leaving you a piece of me… I have left you my journal, to keep me close, and letters for when you cry. The phone, my love, will ring when you need it, but don't try to find me, and don't try to call. You know why this has to be. Trust my father- he knows what you need to meet your goals, and please don't stop trusting in me. Every day that we are apart will be a slow death for me, and I can only hold on if I have you to believe in as well. The day you kissed me after the floor routine was the happiest day of my life. I only pushed you away because I knew you could never love me the way I love you- passionately, recklessly, and obsessively. I will never be right for you, but if you'll have me, I will be waiting. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. _

_Madame Viola has something for you- whenever you are ready to go back. I know it won't be soon, but don't give up your lessons entirely my love, it will be okay. You are never alone, I promise. _

_-A_

And with that, Payson dropped to the floor and sobbed.

It was already 5 in the morning when she heard the knock on the door. _Oh Shit. I never went home. _She looked tentatively outside and saw Dmitri standing outside. She opened the door, disheveled and tired.

"Payson, I brought you a leotard, some breakfast, and a hairbrush and toothbrush. I had a lunch you might need them."

"A hunch you mean"

"I'm sorry, I mix those two up still. You forgive me?"

"Of course, and thank you, now only to know what to say to my mom…"

"I already called her. I told her you had fallen asleep in the training room and I didn't want to wake you, and told her I was locking you in but needed the numbers for the gym code."

"Oh, for the alarm… Yeah, she would have it being the manager…"

"And she was the one who got your stuff together… Your mom is very, what is the word… I don't know…. She is just very… "

Payson was already hanging together by a small thread and didn't know how much more she could take… "I should get ready. Thank you." Payson couldn't help but notice that Dmitri was… lingering…

"Payson, I feel I must say something, but I don't want to cross a line… "

"Dmitri, you are my only link to the one thing in the world I love right now… you won't cross a line…"

"Well, I just wanted you to know, Sasha never brought home the girls. You were only one I ever heard about from him and not the ZTM."

"TMZ?" Payson couldn't help but laugh…

"Daughter, you are good for this old man. Yes, TMZ."

It had been a long month. Payson had all the items Sasha had left her in her gym bag, tucked under the plastic bottom where they would be hard to find- just in case. She left the gym early, around six, so she could go sleep in her own bed… and maybe do some reading to soothe her heart… She had taken to reading every night, the unspoken words from Brazil staring her back in the face. She hadn't been wrong, all the nights she felt as though she was falling for him, he had felt the same. The same things she had marveled at about him, he had found in her. The same moments so precious to her heart were found to be held in his. Every word on the pages, echoing her own sentiments, and Payson began to cry, realizing that as she had been falling in love with him, he too had fallen for her. The only difference was that as she had been castrating herself for having a crush on her coach, he had known of her affections while she had before never known of his… and he respected her dreams enough to NOT tell her.

She thought back to when she first read his words, and the feeling that had washed over since

_It was his journal, detailing bits of his life…. She skimmed through it, letting fate decide the passages to read, until an entry caught her eye.. _

_Payson fell today. I still haven't heard from Kim on her prognosis, but she isn't likely going to be able to walk, and that is if she makes it through the night. I never…. I never got a chance to tell her that I love her.._

It was a stupid invitational, much like the Pinewood debacle, but at least this time it was Boston Elite, and she had a decent coach. Payson grumbled, but Dmitri was old, and he liked consistency and platform training, and this invitation provided him a chance to see both. Plus it would kick off the week of National Team Training. They were all meeting at the famous Bela Karolyi ranch for the week, the beginning of what would be several trips to training camp before the Olympics. It was a legacy, one that had continued after Bela and Marta had gone on, leaving the facility in the hands of NGO.

The airline seats were okay, and luckily Payson was small enough that it didn't matter that the hulking figure of Dmitri Belov was sitting next to her. He had taken to protecting the girl, much the way her father had done when he was around, and the presence was comforting.

"Payson, have you gone back to dance yet?"

"No… but I think I might when we get back… Mom has been wondering why I stopped going, and she's about to lose her mind. She swears that I'm hiding a relationship with Max Spencer, but then again, I can't really tell her what IS going on, and I guess it's been pretty obvious that I'm not happy. I think maybe if I go back to ballet it will at least give her one less thing to worry about."

"You are a fine daughter. She will understand when she has the babies to dote on."

"ANOTHER plug for grandbabies, papa b?" Payson was laughing, and Dmitri loved that his son had finally picked a girl who had taken to him so well, although he did think the name she had come up with was something like those "Seasoning Girls".

"I am an old man, fillica, you must allow me my humor…"

Dmitri was growing to adore this young woman, and being the old pitty he was, he couldn't understand why the two kids weren't just working it out. He supposed he looked at them the same way he did with Rebecca, although he had made his mistakes and lost her. He wasn't about to let his son make the same mistake. He had agreed to help his son is his foolish plan, but as he got to know Payson, Dmitri knew that Sasha was well on his way to losing her. Not because she didn't love him, but he could see that Payson was hardening a little more every day, and soon she would be lost… Dmitri Belov was getting worried for his son's love, although he thought to mention it to her might be the hay on the back of the camel. He decided to call his son…

He would speak in Romanian, because she was close and Dmitri Belov knew that Beals woman would love nothing more than to ruin his son… and Payson might not take kindly to his fibbing on her behalf…

"Sasha. You can't keep doing this to her. She is falling apart. She fell on her Yurechenko. No, son, the single. She is working at maybe a level 7. She's trying to hold it all together, and it's just not working. Sasha I have gotten to know Kim Keeler… She will understand… Well you may be right about Mark…. Did you know that Payson doesn't live there anymore? Nope… She and her mother had a huge falling out. Apparently after you left, Kim decided the family was moving back to Minnesota, but Payson wouldn't leave her because she was afraid she would lose her tie to you…. She's staying at Tucker and Spencer's.." all of the sudden Dmitri Belov heard what he had been hoping to hear… the dialtone..

Never stop an old man on a mission for grandbabies…


	4. Happy Birthday Miss Keeler

A/N- I do not own Make It Or Break It or the characters

Also, I am just loving writing Sasha's dad... he's so much fun. Thanks for the review… and Ida-Cullen I love Dmitri's lie too... I was laughing so hard as I wrote it that I had to stop a couple times so I could type straight.

The official story was that Sasha had left as the result of a personal family matter, and the presence of his father, coming in to take off where Sasha had left off had certainly kept the tongues from wagging, so it was with great fanfare that he was welcomed back home at the Rock. His father's timing was dead on, he walked back into the Rock on his love's birthday, and as furious as he was about her shacking up with Spencer, he couldn't help but feel like the part of him that had been empty was filled. If she still wanted him, he made for a good birthday present. As he was surrounded by his elites... minus one, Payson was over on the vault and hadn't seen him come in. She began her run into a perfect Yurechenko triple twist. Sasha had the overwhelming feeling of being played, but at that moment it didn't matter… She had looked up to salute and as her eyes caught his, she looked suspended in time, as though she had stopped breathing.

Sasha walked over to the edge of the gym where she was at, and she slowly walked to him.

"How much has my father lied to me about…"

"I don't know… but everyone is beginning to clear out…. How about I stay late, I'm sure mom will take Becca home, but I can say I want to stay to catch you up on my training."

_I am going to kill my father. _

"So I guess you're back now"

"I guess I am.. " Sasha felt an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and claim her, but he didn't find the item he was looking for desperately, and he had a feeling that perhaps there was some truth to what his father had said... He hadn't seen her in months, and he couldn't help but want to pull her into an embrace, but the time wasn't right…..

"You picked a good day to come back.. " she sighed

"I know…"

She pulled up a chair on the Astroturf. "So why are you back, Sasha… I thought you were gone until London?"

Sasha took a deep breath to steady himself…"That was up until I heard you were living with Spencer… I just wanted to see you again, to tell you I understand, and to get my things. You don't need my trailer or my father as a reminder. I want you to be able to… move on. And I hope you and Max are happy…"

He saw the fury build up in her eyes as he spoke. "Sasha, what makes you think for one second that I would ever…"

They both looked up to see Dmitri Belov locking up the gym… Payson and Sasha walked over to the old man… "Papa B, you had no right to lie to Sasha… " "Dad, what have you done?" They both said at the same time..

Dmitri just chuckled… "Are you two going to waste time yelling at me, or don't you two kids want to catch up… " He winked at them, walked over to his old Cadillac, and drove away..

"Sasha… "

"Payson, I think my dad might be right…"

They could both feel the electricity in the air.

Sasha just looked over at Payson… "God I've missed you… I've not been doing all that well."

Payson sighed, "So why did you stay away? I'm eighteen, your dad is my coach, and you have no excuse."

"Your parents wouldn't agree…"

"Do you think I care? Sasha, I can't breathe without you.. I love my family, but you've been more my life since I was sixteen than they have been. I've been building up that wall for a long time, because I knew it was inevitable that that part of my life was ending."

Sasha closed the distance between them, reaching out to wipe the tears she hadn't even realized had been there since she had sat in the chair outside the Airstream. Suddenly they were kissing, Sasha dominating her mouth as she scraped her nails down his back. The feeling of need overwhelmed them as they bumped and fell their way into the bed of the trailer. After a few minutes of this, Sasha pulled back with a groan, "Oh God Payson… My dreams didn't do you justice…"

They slowed down, the realization that they had time allowing them to cherish the intimate moment.

"Payson, I've been meaning to ask you- did you open your birthday card I left you yet?"

"No I was saving it for tonight… after practice… it's in my bag. I guess I should go get it.. "

"No, love, wait here, and I will get it… I want to be the one to give it to you."

She watched him walk over to her bag and pull out the card. He opened it and laughed a little bit at the card, and then ripped it to shreds.. "What was that for? I can't have my birthday card…?"

"No Payson, you don't need it…" He walked over to the small bed, and got down on one knee… he opened up a small velvet covered box with a huge antique glittering sapphire ring.

"Payson. I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, seven years ago. I know we haven't dated, and I know we haven't even seen each other in months, but I also know that there is no other person I trust the way I do you. No one else inspires me to do the right thing the way you do, and no one else can see through to the real me the way you do. It is you I see holding my children, it is you I see growing old with, and I can only hope that you are the one who will today say that you will agree to spend the rest of your life with someone who does not deserve you."

"Yes…."

As he slid the ring on her left hand, he felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world.

"Payson, I would like to take you home now, so we can explain to your parents together…"

Payson took a deep breath, hoping that in the mix of all the excitement, he might agree…

"Sasha, please, can we just run away together. I don't want to wait. I've already waited for you for so long."

He didn't know what craziness had come over them, but he agreed, and together took the next flight out to Las Vegas…

They arrived at the hotel, and Payson saw as she was passing a small boutique in the hotel that had just what she wanted… She asked Sasha to go get ready, and stopped to pick out what she needed.

Sasha saw his phone light up with a text message..

**Sasha, I'll meet you there… 11:30pm. Xoxox Payson**

As Sasha stood before the minister, he suddenly heard the music begin and turned to see his love walking down the aisle. She was dressed simply, in a white lace sundress, with white espadrilles, her hair curled with small white flowers in the crown of her hair… He had never seen anyone look more beautiful…she walked up to him and placed her hand in his, a symbol of the choice she was making… and so the minister began..

"Dearly beloved… "

A/N- Okay, I know it doesn't seem like a very Sasha and Payson thing to do, but I think in this case they were so effected by being away from one another and finally seeing each other again that they allowed themselves to be overcome in the moment…


	5. Love me tender, Love me sweet

A/N- I do not own Make It Or Break It or the characters

Sasha took a sick pleasure in carrying her across the threshold… As they entered the room, he moved her slowly over to the bed and laid her down. He began slowly, pressing kissed along her collarbone, his breath exciting her nerves, and making her feel slightly lightheaded. Sasha felt her breath hitch, as he slid his hands down her back, slowly unzipping her dress… Sasha's fingers caressed the crevice created between the zippers with one hand, his other hand curling into the base of her neck, grasping her hair as she pressed her body against him, letting herself gasp at the sensations running through her. As her body began to shudder with pleasure, Sasha let out a groan of pleasure. "God Payson, you don't know what you do to me." Sasha rolled on top of her, but kept rolling until he was on her side…

"Payson, this is all moving so fast, are you sure you are ready for this… This is going to hurt, and I don't want to hurt you. If you'd rather we wait….."

"Sasha, wait for what? I know this is rushed, but seriously, we are man and wife. You have upheld your honor and respect for me in every choice you made. You helped me believe in myself, you saved me the hurt of not knowing that you loved me. You left to protect me, and made sure that your father was there to remind me every day that that you would be coming back for me and now you have made me your wife, and given me your name. It's the very fact that you would stop that let me know you were the right choice… I'm not afraid of the pain of making love with you, I'm only afraid of the pain I would feel if you don't make love to me right now."

She never would have believed it, but for the first time ever, she saw her husband's eyes mist over.

"Payson, you are my match, in every sense of the world…"

He rolled back on top of her, claiming her mouth with his kiss, passionate and dominant, he began to pull off her dress… His breath caught at the sight of her in white lace and satin, his virginal bride, and suddenly he felt the rush of the blood engorging his cock.

He moved slowly, making a trail of kisses down her chest, until he reached the object of his desire. As he took the small bud, already peaked for his pleasure, she let out a soft moan, a sound of content and he possessed her between his lips. Moving his tongue around her tip, he took all he desired, and enjoying the taste of the salty, milky skin of his beloved. He felt her begin to tense, and then as his scraped his teeth along her breast, he felt her succumb as the orgasm rushed through her body. As he allowed his tongue to continue to taunt her, he slowly moved his hand down to her blonde curls. As his fingers separated he found the tip of her clit and slowly began to rub. His fingers, drenched in his juices, slid into her, first the one, and then adding another as she expanded to fit him. As he moved his hand in and out of her, curling his fingers to hit the spot of her desire, while maintaining the pressure over her mound.

Payson had never been the one to venture, so the sensations that Sasha created, shooting electric bolts through her toes were entirely new to her. As he took her in his mouth she began to feel the tension building, slowly at first, but then Sasha scraped his teeth along her breast, she felt an explosion which made her toes curl into the mattress. Sasha continued working his magic, as his hands slid down her stomach, and into her womanhood, Payson could feel the tension inside of her building again.

"Sasha, I want to feel you inside of me…"

Payson, shaking with nerves, began to pull at his belt, unzipping him, and pulling down his boxer briefs. And then she stood in awe at the glory that was her husband…

Sasha allowed her to undress him, but he had other plans, plans that involved ensuring that his wife would be well spent, and he proceeded to kiss her from her ankles all the way up to the apex between her thighs. He took her clit and traced his tongue around it, inserting his two fingers into her. Using his remaining fingers he pushed against the opening of her bottom, not entering, just allowing her to feel the added sensation of pressure. Payson shuddered repeatedly, as the fireworks crashed through her in waves, and Sasha felt a great sensation at being able to satisfy her so thoroughly.

He poised himself above her, taking a brief moment to sheath him with a condom, and rubbed his erection against her opening. He saw her face, turned away, braced for pain, and he guided her face back to his until her eyes met his, "My love, this is going to hurt you, but I promise you, I will be here with you every step of the way."

And with that, their eyes maintaining connection, he slowly entered her. When he got to the essence of her, he told her to take a deep breath as he broke through her maidenhood. He paused, allowing her time to grow accustomed to the pressure… and then, he began rubbing her relentlessly, so that she could experience his fullness, while allowing herself to come.

The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, but not unbearable, and soon, she felt him rubbing her, which like a shot of cortisone, soothed away her pain, until ripples of pleasure raked through her body. As she felt her release he began to move slowly, circling his hips in a gentle motion, his cock filling her completely. Soon she was grasping to his hips, pulling him into her, faster and deeper.

"Fuck, Payson, you don't know what you do to me, you are so hot and wet", his orgasm coming as a surprise, unable to hold out any longer as she clenched around him. Sasha felt as though this had been his first time all over again.

Payson felt him collapse onto her, and could still feel the pressure of him inside of her as they lay, drenched in sweat and sex, the proof of their love covering the sheets.

He lifted her out the bed, and took her into the shower to clean them up. He was slightly nervous when he saw the blood stain around his cock, knowing logically that this was a part of the process, but feeling pain for the fact that he had to hurt her in the process. He turned the shower on and began to lather her body, massaging her tension away... "I'm so sorry I hurt you, love."

He continued to rub her body, and she his, until his new bride decided to take matters into her own hands…, after the water had rinsed the soap away, she turned to face him, wanting to show him the same pleasure he had given to her… she began with his neck, right at the crook, tracing her tongue over his pulse line, moving slowly down to his collarbone… She took his nipples into her hand and rubbed them gently... She could feel the immediate response as his cock stiffened against her legs, and she relished in having such a power to cause his physical response. Using her hands and her mouth, she taunted him in kind, remembering what sensations came from his ministrations on her, and hoping that he was as sensitive as she was.

As his little vixen began to toy with him, he couldn't believe his new bride was such a quick learner, with every graze of her teeth, every clench of her hand on his hip, he felt himself grow harder than even he thought possible. At some point, maybe minutes, maybe hours later, he felt himself snap, and he reached down to grab her and push her back up against the wall, allowing the pressure of his body to hold her at the right level. This coupling, so much different than the first, was not the controlled actions of a gentleman, but rather the basic, instinctual mating of two into one. As he pounded into her, unable to control himself, he heard her screaming, "OH GOD YES, SASHA HARDER!" He used his hands to drive her to her release, massaging her clit while filling her repeatedly. After he felt the internal spasms of a satisfied woman, he pulled himself out, and let his release come…

"My, my, Payson Belova, you are quite the vixen..."

"And you, my dear husband, are a great coach..."

A/N2- Okay Guys! Keep the reviews coming… I can't answer all the questions yet, I don't want to give anything away, but it's your reviews (And an internal desire to have more Payson/Sasha time since I've now read EVERY fanfic about them and am still craving more..) that makes this possible.. I think this might be it for today though..


	6. And the oscar for best actress goes to

A/N- I do not own Make It Or Break It or the characters

The conversation had been left unspoken, as though both Sasha and Payson Belov wanted to avoid the inevitable, but they both knew as they drove into the parking lot of the Rocky Mountain gymnastics training center, that it couldn't be avoided any longer.

Sasha sighed, "So what do we do now, love. How do you want to handle this? I want to shout from the rooftops that you are my bride, but as willing as I am to give up my career for you if need be, I am not willing to taint your dream with question just to make my life easier. I support you either way, but seeing as how your mother is walking this way, you need to decide fast what we are telling people, or not telling them."

Kim was in a rage, her eighteen year old baby hadn't come home last night, and when she got to the Rock, she saw her car in the parking lot, Payson nowhere to be found. A late night mugger? A mysterious disappearance? Her heart had been in her throat for an hour, the police informing her that as her daughter was a legal adult that she must wait 24 hours to file a missing persons report. Kim was hysterical as she screamed, "Payson, where have you been? I've been worried sick, you never came home, and your car was here but you weren't?"

"Mom, it's okay. I could make up a story and tell you that I fell asleep at the Rock, and then Sasha joined me for breakfast, but that isn't what happened. I however will not be sharing with you what happened. Just suffice it to say that I am in no way hurt, dead, or involved in anything illegal. I am not going to lie to you, but I am not sharing this with you either. Yet. I hope you can respect that. Sasha knows what happened, but I want to keep this information between the two of us at the moment, and when I am ready, I promise you will be the first to know."

"Sasha knows. I'm your mother…." Kim mumbled…

Payson took a deep breath, "Mom, I don't like keeping my life separate from you. Unfortunately, the reality is that at this point, I don't have a choice. Sasha knows because he was a major part of the situation, but you will too… you just have to wait until London."

Kim was shooting lasers at Sasha as she fumed, "Payson are you pregnant?"

Sasha took this moment to intervene between his wife and his unknowing mother-in-law, "Kim, Payson is not pregnant, nor doing anything that will affect her gymnastics, and while you may not appreciate the role I have to play in this situation, I can assure you that Payson will be happy, and in no way shape or form in any sort of danger of hurt."

As Kim Keeler reeled in anger, she also saw the look of sheer exasperation and something else she hadn't truly seen since the day Payson had come home from the ballet. Joy. Payson was not just "happy". She had joy shining through her eyes. _I have no idea where this is coming from, but she looks better than I've seen her in so long. Is it wrong to be okay with that? _After a few excruciating minutes for Payson her mom finally responded. "Okay, Payson, I guess I'll see you at home in a few hours."

Payson felt the moment just get a little more awkward. "Mom, I might not be home for awhile, and I'm not training today. Part of this new turn of events is including house hunting. I'm going to looking for my own place. I just need some space right now in my life. I was just coming back here to pick up a few things from my locker, but then I was going to have Sasha help me find a place that is economically sound, safe, and PRIVATE. I figured you would want another adult that you would trust to go with me, and I know you trust Sasha, so he agreed to help me find my new place without the advertisement to the world. "

_She's moving out? What is going on here?_ "Payson, what is up? First you go missing only to come back to tell me you're moving out… I just don't understand, and I know your father isn't going to understand either."

"MOM, look, I'm 18, and my whole life has been on a professional track since I was eleven. I'm ready to start building a new life. While I'm not yet ready to share all of the details of that conversation with you yet, I can tell you this. The Olympics are just around the corner, and it is going to be a hard enough transition to come home to without having another transition on the horizon. I want to be settled into my own space so that I can come home from the Olympics, with a plan in place for what I'm going to do next, and I can't do that if I'm still living at home with my mommy, watching you take Becca to the Rock every day."

Kim sighed… She knew this day was coming, but she hadn't expected it to come so soon. "Okay, Payson, if that is what you want. Thank you for at least having Sasha come along to help you. You're right; it does make me feel better knowing that you're not going at it alone. You and Sasha have been an unbeatable team for a long time now. Sasha, thank you for taking time out of your day to help Payson house hunt. Since she obviously won't share with me what is going on, " Kim said stoically, " I do feel better knowing that Payson has you." Sasha felt himself growing red, "Kim, you know that I…. ", Kim stopped him. "I don't know what is going on, but I trust you with my daughter and you have NEVER disappointed me. Never. " With that Kim walked back into the Rock, finding herself giggling at her daughter and her new son-in-law. _I suppose I owe Dmitri that dinner at Le Privelege now. You'd think she'd have at least taken off the boulder on her finger before pulling up though, but he was right, just under 24 hours after Sasha had returned. Never make a bet with the dad of the son in law. Although, it was fun making Sasha squirm…Seems like Sasha can't keep something from her either. Deer in the headlights just like Payson…" _And then, Kim just kept laughing all the way back to her desk.

Kim started thinking back to the day she spent with Sasha's father a few months prior, sitting in this very same office…

_Kim was furious. That man has drop off the planet syndrome, and it was playing with her daughter's dream. "You know, if you're gonna drop off the face of the planet like your son, you can just walk out now. My daughter has no time for half way here. "She was surprised by his reaction, although in retrospect she felt like she had been blind. "Kim Keeler," Dmitri began, "my son is in the love with your daughter, and she is not only his gymnasta, but also a minor, and he can be no good to her in the prison cell. Those two kids have been loving each other since before having realize it, and my son isn't staying away but for her, that's why he sent me- to keep out the eye for him, make sure she doesn't break like the vase again." Kim couldn't believe it, the anger taking hold, "MY DAUGHTER is only seventeen, and she just had a crush on… Dmitri, What don't I know?" "Mrs. Keeler, just think about it. You know everything you need to know just like I do, and I think we should go out and get something to eat and figure out how we want to handle these kids before they cause each other anymore hurt. I've never seen my Sashu so bad. Besides, I know I want grandbabies someday and at rate which they're going I'll be dead before the first date. 3 or 4 grandbabies to be exact."Kim sighed, as her mind did a flash of all of moments she had seen, but had tried to ignore…and the words, "Payson Keeler, your carriage awaits" flashed through her mind. How could she NOT see that Sasha was her daughter's prince charming? So she finally responded, "We can go to the froyo place because I already had lunch, and I think 3 or 4 sounds perfect… but do you really think there's a way we can help them?" Dmitri smiled at the woman as he said conspiratorially, "Kim Keeler, My son is an Olympian, and your daughter is the only person I've ever met that he doesn't deserve- and well, Mrs. Keeler- it is an honor to think of Payson as my future daughter." Kim winked back at him, "I feel the same about Sasha- but lord help us if Mark finds out. I don't keep secrets from him, but in this case…" Dmitri smiled, "Mrs. Keeler, first, secrets from kids, well that's just the fun, but I never ask you to lie to husband. Do you think you're only parent I talk to? Your Mark already gave his blessing… he said something about finally listening to his daughter even when she isn't talking, I guess maybe you understand… he's the one that told me you'd help meddle…"_

_A/N2- Sorry this took awhile. I knew where I wanted to go with this, I just didn't know how to get there. Want more? Reviews are a great motivation- fat free, calorie free, and I love them as much as German Chocolate. A special thanks to Ida-Cullen and JacenLukeSolo for the reviews, I wanted to respond right away but … I will get back to you on those reviews!_


	7. Phone Call

A/N- I do not own Make It or Break It or the characters-

Also, I am halting work on this fic for the time being, as I'm not in the right frame of mind to write, and I think I'm actually going to go back and re-edit some of this when I am ready to write more. I got the best feedback ever from someone I genuinely respect, and while it's okay for a first written fic, I have so much I can improve upon, and I want my writing to improve. So- no updates forthcoming for awhile. I will get back to it, but it is going to take awhile. In parting (for now) I am leaving you with a brief phone call I was asked to provide.

Mark Keeler: Mark Keeler, How can I help you?

Dmitri: Mr. Keeler, how are you, this is Coach Belov, and can I have a moment of your time?

M: Sure, I only have a few moments, but certainly, is everything okay, is Payson okay?

D: Well, that depends on what mean you by okay. I think perhaps you know why I call.

M: Is it because your son can't keep his hands to himself, or because my daughter won't let him?

D: You know then?

M: Please, do you think I bought that "Payson has a crush and Sasha doesn't return it" line of crap. Kim wants to believe the best of the both of them but you and I both know what it looks like when a man looks a woman up and down, the only problem here is that both Payson and Kim think it's innocent, and Sasha has a fist with his name on it waiting for him if he ever touches my daughter again, whether she starts it or not.

D: Well Mr. Keeler, I would think you would respond differently. You know my son has left…

(Mark sighs)

M: Yeah, I did know. He's waiting for her to be legal isn't he?

D: No, Mr. Keeler, he's waiting for her to a gold medalist who finds someone else so that he can live the rest of his life pining after her.

M: Hmmm. I might have been there before myself. Kim's dad, unforgiving sort... He was a marine, scary as hell too. So why are you telling me this?

D: Well, you can lead the water to the horses… but when it comes to my son and your daughter, they're the heads of the bull. I rather them happy together than sad apart...

M: You know, Belov, she isn't happy when he's gone. I know that, sure as I knew I'd seen something the day he started at the Rock. I guess it's time I start listening. Kim says I never listen to Payson anymore. I know what she was telling me, so I guess I'm in.

D: You're in? In what?

M: Old man, you didn't call me for a man to man on if our kids like each other, you called me for help, right?

D: You're quick, like your daughter. Yes, I want the help getting these two married. Payson needs legitimate or NGO will go crazy, and my son needs to stop playing the matriarch.

M: Martyr?

D: Um. Yes. Mart-er. So, Mr. Keeler, can I get….

M: Belov, I will keep out of this, I can't…. I'm done trying to force my will on Payson, and I'm not good at meddling… but my wife… Belov, my wife, has a gold medal in butting into other people's lives. I think she's the one you want. For my part, I'll only hit your son once, that's all I can promise.

D: Mrs. Keeler?

M: Kim's the one you want. And Belov, thanks for calling me first. I always feel I'm the last one to know what's going on with my daughter.

D: Yes, well, Sasha may have mentioned that he wanted to talk to you, before…. Before he ever talked to Payson, something about owing you... I just thought this way…

M: Hmm... I have to run. It's my wife you want. And Belov, if your son ever hurts my daughter...

D: He won't. He is as you say her worship of the ground.

M: Have a nice day. I'm sure I'll get an update from Kim. Let me know if he decides to show his face around again. I never did thank him properly for getting Payson on the National Team, and I think I need to thank him for staying away too. Payson has a birthday coming up….

D: I know, Mr. Keeler, I know…..

A/N2- This was to respond to a very special request- but I don't think I got it just right. Forgive me oh great goddess of gymnastics, I am butchering these characters horribly, and I promise to make it up to you, when I can get my mind and my writing where it needs to be. Just please let MIOBI return! I need some inspiration!


	8. Paysha fans

A/N –

Don't kill me- not an update, but I DID make my first ever fanvideo on youtube and I wanted to shoot the link to everyone..

www dot You tube dot com /watch?v=jT-GmOJQgRk

It's not a great video but for anyone else who is desperate for something new- it's something.. I've never done a fanvideo before and I still don't have it all straight.. Thus.. this is your warning…


End file.
